This invention relates to hand bags and has particular relationship to hand bags which include a change purse in addition to the pocket book. In accordance with the teachings of the prior art the change purse is physically separated from the pocket book. When not in use, it is usually in a side pocket of the pocket book. In the use of hand bags of this type the owner may at times forget to replace the change purse when it is removed from the pocket book.
It is an object of this invention to overcome this drawback and to provide a hand bag whose change purse shall not be separable from the pocket book.